


Midnight Snack

by somewhatdecent



Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: When Beel catches MC making macarons late at night
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919182
Kudos: 57





	Midnight Snack

Soft humming flooded the kitchen as they cooked. They were swaying ever so slightly as the hand mixer did all the work. They were watching the egg whites so intently that they didn’t realize that a specific demon was already in the kitchen

“Hm? What are you making?” Beel asked as he was about to go to the fridge.

“Oh, Beel, I didn’t notice you come in,” they said, adding sugar to the egg whites.

“I’m making macarons,” they added.

“Why?” Beel asked, walking over to them.

“I wanted some.”

“Can I also have some?”

“Of course! As long as you help, that is.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Hm, why don’t you prepare the pan?”   
  
“Okay.”

The two continued to work until the batter was ready and piped onto the paper on the pan. The human took over the buttercream duty while Beel watched. They sifted the powdered sugar into the bowl with softened butter and grabbed the hand mixer. There were three smaller bowls on the table for different flavors. They tried to separate the plain buttercream into equal amounts in the bowls and grabbed the flavorings. They had vanilla, cocoa powder, a lemon, and green tea powder. They did make a lot of cookies so they both wanted different flavors. They were just about to add the vanilla to one of the bowls when they felt something sticky on their cheek. They turned their head and saw Beel with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Beel! Why would you-” they were cut off when Beel leaned over and started licking their cheek. Their face was dusted in pink, flustered as the demon cleaned their cheek from the sweet buttercream. He stopped but kept his face near theirs.

“You taste nice,” he smiled before taking their lips in his.

They set down the mixer on the counter before kissing back. They wrapped their arms around his shoulders as his hands were on their hips. Beel took the lead and backed them up until they were pushed against the counter. He lifted them up and let them take a seat on the counter, continuing to kiss them deeper. Soon enough, the need to breathe grew too much. They tapped his shoulder and pulled away.

“Beel, you…” they breathed out. The two were panting and were about to go back in for another kiss when the timer went off.

“Cookies are done,” he smiled.

They hopped off the counter and finished the buttercream while he took out the cookies with the promise of not eating any of them. They piped the buttercream on the cookies and assembled them on a big plate. Beel’s eyes seemed to sparkle the entire time he was watching them. Finally, the cookies were finished and they can enjoy themselves. He sat on his chair in the dining room and invited them to sit on his lap. They, of course, gladly accepted the invitation and sat comfortably on his lap. They were straddling him with their arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on their hips.

“Great work,” they whispered.

Beel picked up two cookies and fed one of them to the human in front of him. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally pecking each other’s lips. They soon finished half of the plate and were pretty content. Both of them were too tired to get up and go to their respective rooms. 

“We shouldn’t sleep here,” they whispered, half-asleep.

But that fell on deaf ears as Beel was already asleep. They let out a sigh, fixing themself to be more comfortable on his lap. They leaned on him and rested their head on his shoulder. Almost immediately, they fell asleep in the comforts of his hold.


End file.
